


The Time Shuri Froze

by HelenHuntress



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: Both Shuri and Michelle are just a couple of gay messes and Peter helps them out. Inspired by chase2452's amazing artwork (link in the notes)





	The Time Shuri Froze

**Author's Note:**

> http://chase2452.tumblr.com/post/171248136790/shurimj-is-such-a-god-tier-concept-tbh-bonus

“Ok brother, coming back to Wakanda for Mother’s birthday was nice, but why did you come back to the U.S. with me? Don’t you have to discuss the wedding plans with Nakia and meet with M’Baku in a few days?” Shuri asked as she settled into her airplane seat.

“I do, but I have urgent business with some people that will need help soon,” T’Challa stated as he flipped through a magazine.

“Well, that is… cryptic.”

“It is for Tony Stark and his protégé. I agreed to send some advanced Wakandan technology to help build a new suit or something like that,” he shrugged, but then fidgeted slightly in his seat. “And, I might have also applied you into high school,” he mumbled.

“WHAT? Brother, how could you?” she shrieked.

Everybody around them startled and turned their attention to the siblings. “Shuri, calm down. I just wanted to help you integrate with the American lifestyle.”

“You could have just given me a fake I.D so I could go to clubs if you wanted me to join the American lifestyle. I already am a genius!”

T’Challa sighs as he put the magazine down. “And so modest. Look, it is only for a couple of months. There is a law stating that minors have to go to school for a period of time. After you are done, you can graduate early.”

“Fine. But you owe me, T’Challa.”

“Ok. Now, I want to learn more about mainstream American trends. Let me listen to this girl named Taylor Swift and her music.”

“This is going to be a long plane ride,” Shuri face-palmed and groaned.

* * *

 

“So, you are Peter Parker? Tony Stark’s protégé?” Shuri asked as they stood in front of the high school.

“Yeah, and can I just say how incredibly honored and happy I am to escort _the_ Princess Shuri of Wakanda to Midtown High School? I mean, it’s an honor and I can’t believe that _I_ get to show her around and be classmates with her.” Peter rambled excitedly.

“Right. You are also the man that shoots spider-webs too, yes?”

“Uh huh. But it’s a secret so please don’t tell anyone. Well, my friend, Ned, knows and he helps me out from time to time. Anyway, let’s go in and get your schedule. Your brother told me that he requested most of the senior classes and you’d graduate early so I think I’m only gonna be in a couple of the same classes as you.” Peter and Shuri walked through the entrance and the hallways to grab Shuri’s schedule. Peter walked backwards in front of Shuri to continue showing her the classes. “This is your economics cla-“

“Hey! Watch it Parker!” a guy shouted at him as they both collided with each other. Shuri glanced at the guy and stared at the girl beside him. The girl was taller than all of them and had curly brown hair. When Shuri took on her appearance, the girl appeared to be grouchy and indifferent toward the situation in front of them.

“S-sorry Flash. Shuri, this is Flash and Michelle, they’re on the debate team with me.”

“Hey now, who is this hot chick and why are _you_ showing her around Penis Parker? She should have a more handsome guy showing her around. Hey, baby, let me show you around.” Flash smirked as he went to grab Shuri’s hand. Shuri rolled her eyes as she grabbed Flash’s arm and flipped him onto the ground as she mentally thanked Okoye for teaching her some defensive moves. Peter looked on with wide eyes and his jaw dropped while the girl- Michelle- raised an eyebrow amusedly.

“I think I like your new friend, Parker,” Michelle drawled out as she smirked. Shuri slightly blushed and composed herself.

“Hello, I am Princess Shuri of Wakanda,” she extended her hand to Michelle, who shook it unenthusiastically.

“Hi, Michelle. I got to go to class now. See you guys later.” She turned around and casually walked away as Shuri stared at her retreating figure.

Peter cleared his throat and turned toward Shuri. “Ok, let’s go to your homeroom class, luckily, we’re in the same class and Ned’s in there too.” Shuri adjusted her books and followed Peter to home room.

“Hey guys? Still in pain and need help here…” Flash weakly stated at no one in particular.

* * *

“Parker! You didn’t tell me you knew Princess Shuri of Wakanda!”

Peter and Ned looked up from their chemistry notebooks and stared at Michelle. “Well, I only just met her this past weekend. Mr. Stark and her brother told me to help her out a little. And I thought you didn’t care? You seemed like it when you first met her this morning.”

“Th- that’s none of your business.” Michelle slightly blushed. The truth was that she was ecstatic upon seeing Shuri and had a bit of a crush on her when she first saw Shuri on the world news. “I just want to learn more about the Wakandan culture and their technology. My mom told me that I had a distant relative with Wakandan blood.”

“I wonder if I could go and explore Wakanda,” Ned said thoughtfully. Peter and Michelle narrowed their eyes at him and Ned put his hands up in defense. “Nope, never mind. Totally fine staying here on U.S soil.”

“Well, you’ll get to meet her again soon, Shuri wanted to join the debate team too,” Peter said as he played with the corner of his notebook. Michelle sighed and turned around in her seat.

After the school day was over, Shuri and Peter walked to the library together. Peter took his usual seat while Shuri sat at a random seat in front of him.

“Uhhh, Shuri, I wouldn’t sit there if I were you. That’s Michelle’s seat and she claims that it’s the most comfortable chair so…”

Shuri sighed and got up to pull another chair at the table. “So, Michelle… is she single?”

Peter stared wide-eyed at the princess. “Wh- why? I mean, ye- yeah she’s single.”

Shuri beamed. “Good that’s good.” They both turned around slightly and saw the rest of the debate team filing in. “Oh! Hey it’s Michelle. Quick pretend like you’re talking to me,” she exclaimed.

“We _are_ talking Shuri,” Peter stated exasperatedly.

“Great! Then we are one step closer.”

“For what?”

“What’re you guys talking about?” Michelle said as she sat down in her usual seat. “Not, that I care. I just want to know why Parker has his panties in a twist.”

“I- I…I mean, we- we were talking about…  Wakanda,” Shuri stammered.

“Oh really? You know one of my distant relatives is Wakandan. I’ve been wanting to learn more about Wakanda.”

“Well it just so happens that I am from Wakanda,” Shuri stated.

“Yes I would like to think that the Princess of Wakanda would know that she’s from Wakanda,” Michelle chuckled. Shuri mentally face-palmed as she looked over to Peter for help.

“Uh, let’s start practicing,” Peter interjected.

Michelle stirred from her staring and stood up. “Right, let’s start. Flash! Can you turn the music down and take off the headphones!”

Flash jumped and took off the headphones quickly. While the rest of the team was practicing, Shuri was kept in her thoughts about Michelle rather than paying attention to the practice. After what seem like just a few minutes, Shuri blinked and saw Peter waving his hand in front of her face.

“Helllooooo. Earth to Shuri. We gotta cut practice short today, the timer and buzzer short-circuited.”

Shuri cleared her mind and throat. “Right. Hey, I can fix them if you guys want.”

“You sure the princess can fix the buzzer and timer? She probably never worked a day in her life.” Flash stated while fiddling with the said items.

Shuri stood up and walked confidently over to him and snatched it away from him. “I invented half of everything that is standing in Wakanda presently. And half of the technology I invented you haven’t even begun to imagine or think of,” she scoffed. “Tsk. These are so primitive,” she said as she tinkered with the buzzer and timer. After a few seconds, she put both of them down. “Done.” She smiled mock-sweetly at Flash and went back to her seat.

“C- call me?” Flash gaped.

Shuri looked over to where Peter and Michelle were standing at. Peter looked like a proud dad while Michelle looked impressed. She walked over to Shuri and looked into her eyes. “Thanks for helping us out. I- we really appreciate it.”

Shuri looked away bashfully and spoke shyly. “It was no problem.” For the remainder duration of the practice, Shuri actually paid attention to the team and not just Michelle. She gave a few comments here and there, and Peter showed her the protocols in a real tournament. After the practice wrapped up, she waited for Peter to pack his things up until Michelle approached her.

“H- hey… thank you for fixing the buzzer and timer so quickly,” she said as she nervously pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.”

“Yes, well, you already thanked me,” Shuri giggled.

“Right… I, um, actually wanted to tell you- or ask you something else.”

“What is it, Michelle?”

“I… wanted… to ask you… if you wanted to… you know…” Michelle stammered.

“Oh my god! And I thought I was a mess! You two are both gay messes!” Michelle and Shuri jumped at the sound of Peter’s voice right next to them and blushed profusely. “What Michelle is trying to ask, Shuri, is that if you’re free for a date tomorrow.” Michelle glared at Peter briefly before looking at Shuri nervously.

“Uh, sure, I’m free tomorrow,” Shuri said shyly as Michelle broke out into a grin.

“Great! I mean, good. I’ll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night. Bye, Shuri,” Michelle said sweetly then turned to Peter. “Parker.” And with that, she left the library.

“You’re welcome by the way,” Peter yelled out while rolling his eyes.

“Peter Parker! I don’t care if no one’s in the library right now! No yelling in the library!” the librarian whisper-yelled.

Shuri laughed as Peter turned red. “Sorry, we’ll be going now.” Shuri smiled as they walked out of the school, mentally planning for her date tomorrow.

* * *

 

Two days later after her date with Michelle, Shuri received a phone call from her brother while she was looking over debate topics.

“Hello, brother. What’s up?”

“You frooooooooooze,” T’Challa teased. Shuri felt her face burn and could imagine the smirk on her brother’s face.

“Shut up!”


End file.
